Magical Memories
by nixtear
Summary: Ginny loses her memory in final battle. She is transported to Canada where Harry follows her to help her remember everything she left behind. This is the gist but the set up is in the prologue. It is AU from DH, but I try to keep them in character R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright so I don't know where I am going with this but this is another idea that has been playing in my mind, so I have decided to start a story. It is AU and does not follow the ending of DH, as you can gather from summary provided. It might be my last on fan fiction. I will also try to finish off my other two "Fallen Smile" and "Like Snowflakes" as soon as my brain thinks of creative plots. Hope you guys enjoy this and as always will appreciate any review.

Disclaimer: Any original plot and character of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling, I am just borrowing them for this story. Clearly, no commercial gains present hahaha.

Magical Memories -Prologue

Harry Potter did not know how he felt at that moment. He had imagined feeling relief after destroying Voldemort; however, he did not expect it to come at such a dreadful cost. He had always known there would be casualty; he had hardened his heart after Sirius had fallen through that veil. But really, could anyone truly shield themselves from death? The answer came through the grief that bore heavy in all eyes celebrating their "victory".

But, it wasn't the deaths that left him loss at that moment, no, it was her. It was her and her damned courage that led her to stand by him when he was fighting Voldemort. He could see the whole thing play out before his eyes over and over again. Her red hair flying wildly, as it came out of the ponytail, which barely held it. Her eyes bright and fierce, this was her fight against Tom. The look she had given him was enough for him to let her do it; to not stop her from helping him. It would come down to him of course, as what was prophesized would have to come to pass; but he knew she wasn't going anywhere.

He was actually feeling quite proud of her. The way she took out any death eater that came in between him and Voldemort. But then it happened. He had chanted the spell Hermione had created that would destroy Riddle forever, but Riddle sensing his weakness at the last moment had lifted his arm and muttered those horrible words at Ginny. To his relief it wasn't "Avada kedavra" , she was alive. But as his eyes watched Riddle fall, his heart screamed as he saw Ginny disappear into thin air.

Two days after, when he had awoken from what seemed like a sleep of a lifetime, he would discover what the words "Memorus Erasum" actually meant. Hermione had researched, and along with Ron's logic had come up with a theory of what could have happened to Ginny. One thing was for sure, her memory or part of her memory was blocked, and perhaps erased forever. It was a memory charm the Riddle himself had invented himself. Not only did it do the job of erasing memory but it transported the person to a whole new place, and according to Ron's logic it was most likely in a muggle neighbourhood.

Hermione had also come up with a tracking system which would allow them to know exactly where the others were during the war. But Ginny was no where to be seen in the radar. Harry couldn't bare to see the sense of loss in 's eyes, especially after losing Percy. (A/N: I saved Fred yes). It was only ten hours since he had awoken but he was becoming restless. He was about to ask Ron to start mapping all possible muggle neighbourhoods that would be ideal for this kind of situation when he heard the first beep of the radar. His heart beat grew faster, there right there was a small dot moving around in Canada labelled Ginny Weasley, which alternately flashed a different name, Lynn Whitby. Hermione shouted with glee as she had rushed to explain.

"Of course, no wonder the radar took so long to find Ginny. She doesn't remember who she is. But it seems like her body still does or part of it. So until the delirium settled down it couldn't identify her. And looks like she has taken up a new name..." she said, frowning slightly.

Fred had laughed out loud, a sense of releif could be detected in his tone. "Don't worry Mione, don't think the Weasley genes would be beaten out of her yet"

Fred's words seemed to take out the tension that had filled the room. Everyone laughed. Soon after much discussion it was decided, Harry would go to Canada to make Ginny remember again. And, he would bring her back home.

_Alright people do review First chap on its way..._


	2. Chapter one

_A/N: Thank you to all reviewers_

Magical Memories- Chapter One

Lynn Whitby blinked her eyes open and stretched luxuriously. It was one of those crisp January mornings when you felt like sleeping in for hours on end. But things needed to get done; she was starting her first day of classes, needed to learn things that seemed like a whole new language and o of course needed to remember her life back. She looked around the room. Pink walls, baby pink bed sheet, frilly picture frames, a picture of a hot guy in the wall, with hearts drawn all over. Her closet was also filled with clothes that were either pink or blue. 'Really, was she always this girly?' she thought to herself, sitting up and stretching some more. Not that she minded looking at the picture of 'Orlando Boom' or Bloom someone or other that her 'mom' had introduced the picture as, but really didn't her older self know that pink clashed terribly with red hair on most occasions?!

She remembered waking up a couple days ago, having no idea of who she was and where she had been. There was a nice looking older couple in their fifties who had been there for her since her eyes opened. Christy and Mark Whitby; a small woman with brown hair, and a tall balding man with blond hair stood in front of her at the hospital room where she was found. No, not just any older couple, but her mom and dad.

Her mom and dad, but she couldn't explain why she couldn't she feel any familiarity with them. Her dad had been a little shifty throughout the entire time they had related the story to her. Somehow her mind knew he was hiding something. But the love she saw in the woman's eyes made her look past it. Until she remembered who she was, she would be Lynn Whitby their daughter, who had met with an accident. She remembered her fists clutching this peculiar looking stick, and for some odd reason she kept this fact hidden from the couple. She had hidden it under the sheets in the hospital wing, and later hidden it under the coat on the way home.

Home, even saying the word seemed a little foreign to her. She now lived in a small neighbourhood of Waterloo, Ontario Canada; or as she was told rather, had lived there for all her life. The odd thing was other than a few baby pictures her parents didn't seem to have very many pictures of her. They claimed it was at her grandmother's who lived in British Columbia, who apparently liked to keep memory boxes. Having no other alternative to verify, she had accepted it for the time being. She was told her name was Lynn. Even after two days of practising saying her own name, she still wasn't used to being referred to as Lynn. She thought it was a cute name, but it sounded a little short to her ears.

'O well,' she thought to herself. 'If the amnesia or whatever the doctor had diagnosed her with continued she would have a long period of time to ponder upon her daily situation. And it would just lead her to more frustration.'

"Lets leave pondering for tomorrow shall we?" she told herself, brushing her teeth with more enthusiasm than usual, due to nervousness, "we got university to look forward to."

According to Mr. Whitby, she was enrolled in the health science program at the University of Waterloo. She was informed that the Professors were all informed of her current memory loss and would be more considerate towards her situation and would help her catch up.

She dressed quite casual, or what she hoped was casual for the first day of class. She wore a light blue sweater and Jeans. For some reason even though "Lynn's dresser" was piled with cosmetic products she didn't feel like putting any makeup on. She tied her hair in a ponytail, and put some clear lip gloss on, and went downstairs to have breakfast with the Whitbys.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, and somehow the quietness of it all bothered her mind. She kept expecting someone to tell a joke to break the tension. Suddenly a vision of two boys with red hair popped in her mind. She was about to ask if she had any red haired cousins when the thought vanished again. She just smiled apologetically at her mother who had looked at her expectantly. She was glad when Mr. Whitby offered to drive her to class. Most of her classes were in the morning and today she started at 8:30. The drive to the University was as unfamiliar as everything else.

She took out her campus map after she got out from the car. It was a big campus. She then took out her schedule again. She was in the Lyle Hallman building. She located her classroom with a finger, and saw it would take her a good ten minutes to walk there. She started walking, careful of the ice that were scattered around the sidewalks. Even those felt foreign. 'No I will not think about it now,' she thought to herself, to keep her getting frustrated all over again. She would not cry in the first day of school. She had this wild feeling of blinking herself to her classroom at one go and avoid all the ice. She smiled at her own thought. 'Now where did that come from?'

The lecture hall was almost full when she got in. She found herself a seat next to a friendly looking Asian guy. She had barely sat on her seat when he had brought his hand out to shake hers'.

"Hi, I am Tai Chen"

"Lynn Whitby, nice to meet you," she said, smiling slightly at his enthusiasm, and shaking it in return.

"Me too, Are you new? I am assuming you are in Health Studies?" he asked

She didn't want to go through the whole explanation of losing her memory, so she simply nodded.

The first lecture was quite interesting. She definitely liked Psychology so far, though the professor was a bit over dramatic sometimes with the Freudian theories. His antiques reminded her of someone. It was like having a word at the pit of your stomach and being unable to verbalize it. She sighed in frustration.

Tai proved to be a good guy. He was in her second lecture as well and had saved a seat for her. He was easy to talk to, though half the stuff he mentioned about news or politics were jargon to her, she liked the fact she was starting to make friends. She just hoped that "Lynn" or the former Lynn rather did not have old friends who she would have likely to have been ignored for the past few hours, due to her state of non recognition. Although, according to Tai's description she was a new face this semester. 'Hmm, there was something else to think about,' she thought.

She was sad to notice that Tai wasn't in the lecture she had after lunch. They had had lunch together and had exchanged schedules to see the classes they had had together. Tai had assured her that the people were friendly. Unfortunately, Tai had seemed to bring out the chatterbox side of her and had made her late for this class. She was forced to sit in the very second row, with one empty seat next to her. The class had just started when the door was opened again, and a tall guy with black messy hair and clear framed glasses walked in.

"Sorry," he said, in what seemed like a British accent and took the last seat next to her.

His entrance, had gotten her heart go faster. There was no doubt in the fact he was good looking, but she had spotted plenty of good looking guys at this University but none had raised her heartbeat. No, there was definitely something more. There was something about the green eyes behind the glasses. As he sat down, her nose detected a fresh clean smell that somehow was familiar to her mind. Her last thought before the professor started the lecture again, was 'he smelt like home.'

_Okay loads more to come please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thankyou to all reviewers once again. All your questions will be answered by then end of the story so hope you keep reviewing till then 

Magical Memories- Chapter Three

The class finished early that day due it being the first lecture of the semester. Lynn was packing up, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to the pair of green eyes that had been the cause of her increased heart beat for the past half hour of class, questioningly.

"Hello, I am new this semester," he said, in that same strong English accent, " I am James Evans." He said, holding out his hand.

"Lynn Whitby, and I am new this semester too," she said, extending out her own and giving him what she hoped to be a genuine smile without a trace of nervousness. The moment there was contact, it was as if she could actually see sparks coming out of their hands. She felt like her hand was on fire. She took it away immediately, and rubbed it against her pants to cool it down.

As though sensing her discomfort James spoke up. " O I am sorry, I have been running a slight fever lately,"

"Only slight? Enough to melt the snow outside then?" she nodded sarcastically; "You are burning up James," she reprimanded slightly with concern etched on her face. Although she had just met the guy, there was something about him that drew her to him.

He chuckled slightly, as though expecting such a response from her. He was about to reply when she heard her name being called.

"There you are Lynn!"

It was Tai. He was waiting for her outside her lecture room. She noticed James was still standing next to her with his hands in his pocket; his eyes surveying Tai with a sense of curiosity. She rolled her eyes. 'Seriously, did she need any more brothers?' she thought, and then caught herself. 'Wait a minute, she did not have any brothers! Or did she?' She was stopped from the internal debate by a small nudge at her shoulder. She looked up at James to glare at him. Why was he nudging her? Then he felt Tai's eyes on her. O right she must have dozed off into her thoughts. Right...

"O hi Tai," she said, smiling sweetly at the boy. "Tai James, James Tai."

The two men shook their hands. " So you are new too?" was Tai's next question to James.

He too moved his hand away rather quickly after shaking it with James. Lynn narrowed her eyes at James. He was looking rather peaky. Was it her imagination or did his condition seem to worsen as more time passed? Hmm friends or no friends she wasn't just going to let him stand there and fall sick in front of her.

"James," she said interrupting his and Tai's conversation.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at her and holding her bound to his green eyes again.

"Umm, well I think you should go back and rest for the day. I know this is the first day and all but you don't want to be sick the rest of the week do you? And Tai and me can even bring you up our notes later for the last lecture. You are in Health too right?" she said all in one breath.

"Ofcourse, I would help" said Tai, immediately.

James gave her a look that she couldn't quite decipher, but nodded anyway. "You know, that might be best after all," he said. They walked outside together and walked James to his car in the parking lot.

Lynn did not know much about cars but from Tai's reaction she could tell this was a classic. As James walked ahead to unlock it, Tai whispered in her ears. " Its a Ferrari 250! This guy is loaded"

Car language was yet another new thing for her so she took Tai's words for it. It did look very sleek, compared to any other car there so it was probably true.

James gave them a slight smile as though he had heard their conversation. " You guys should come on a ride sometimes, when I am better. This is a beauty. But nothing to.." he stopped as though catching himself from saying a horrible word. He looked at the sky and sighed wistfully.

Somehow Ginny felt it was something she should know about. It was as though deep in her mind she knew exactly what James was talking about. Why was everything so familiar about him? Tai interrupted her thoughts this time.

"Man, its a damn Ferrari no other sports car could beat that!" he said, indignant that James could even make an implication of there being such a thing. "It accelerates from 0-60mph in 6.1 seconds!"

Lynn looked at James again smiling amusedly at Tai, and then his eyes drifiting up to the sky again. As though having no control over her mouth or thought she burst out.

"Hah! A Firebolt 3000 could beat that anyday," said Lynn surprising even herself.

"Firebolt what?" said Tai giving her a confused look.

But what surprised her more was James being there right in front of her, that quicky from his position next to the car and grabbing her shoulders.

"What did you just say?" he asked, as though she had given him something very important.

She looked at him. His eyes seemed to be pleading with her to know what her answer was about, but she couldn't help him.

She didn't know what a firebolt was herself. But then why did she shout that out of no where? She looked into his eyes again and sighed.

"I don't know, I am sorry," she whispered quietly, looking down. "I don't know what came over me."

_Okay More to come next week Please Review! _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far. A few more is definitely appreciated

Magical Memories- Chapter Three

It had been three weeks since the car incident, as Lynn liked to call it. She remembered it clearly. Tai thinking that James had been mad at her for downgrading his Ferrari, had walked over and taken his hands off, of her shoulders.

"Man, we know it is the best car ever, no need to get physical here!" he said, pushing James slightly so he would back off.

James had let go of her almost immediately. His eyes showing the irritation he felt. But for some reason, she could tell it wasn't from her downgrading his car but more from Tai stopping the moment. But almost as though the whole thing was never an issue, his face resumed back a neutral expression within seconds.

"I am sorry Lynn. Guess I should take that break after all," he had said, before getting into his car and driving away. And what was that she had shouted. What was firebolt 3000 anyway? Her mind was seriously no help sometimes and nor were her parents as they informed her they had no idea of anything by that name. Her mother suggested it may have been a character in a cartoon or something. Now if only she could remember what a cartoon was!

One thing was clear the guy was hiding something. But when she had shared her opinion with Tai later, he had said she was reading into things. It was quite natural for guys to take offence about their car; although, he did agree there was no reason to get physical. He had then proceeded to tell her all about the best sports cars out there. And though it did not deter her motives from finding out more about James, it was a good distraction from making her feel frustrated all over again.

The week had gone fairly normally after that. James did not return to class until Friday. He had sat next to her again, and after apologising for his behaviour earlier that week they had conversed quite well. If truth was to be told, she had slowly started losing her suspicion about him. She actually liked spending time with him, and him being easy on the eyes certainly helped. Although she knew it was much more than that, that drew her to him.

She could tell, he had a sense of mischief in him when he decided to play a prank on one of their professor who everyone seemed to hate. Dr. Chilang would always arrive thirty minutes late to lectures and keep them for fifteen minutes longer after the end of each class. It was quite annoying when one had to run to their next class situated in another campus that was fifteen minutes away, in less than five minutes time and still be late for that class; and therefore miss a big chunk of it. And what was worse was the professor knew exactly what he was doing, and seemed to take pleasure at their discomfort of his students.

James had somehow managed to get his watch and make it almost forty minutes faster. Since his was the only watch he seemed to follow it did the trick quite well. Dr. Chilang was quite furious but whether it was for the prank or whether from his own realization he started to arrive on time after that.

This is what she was discussing sitting at the University Cafe with James, when her curiosity about him returned in full force. They both sat their with two hot chocolates talking about the events of the previous day.

"Come on tell me. How did you manage to get his watch?" she asked, waggling her eyes at him.

He chuckled at her antiques, shaking his head, his green eyes twinkling. Tai was in class so the two of them were enjoying their break. "My lady a master can never depart with his secrets," he said, bowing gently.

"James!" she pouted. "You are no fun."

He laughed again. His eyes always seemed to hold that same knowing look that she had seen in them the first time she saw him.

"Please, for me? I will even help you with psyc!"

"Not a chance Weasley!" said James, enjoying their playful banter.

Her eyes widened at being wrongly addressed. "Whitby," she corrected. "Its Whitby."

"Of course it is. Well Miss. Whitby since you are being so persistent, I will let you in on a secret." He said, smoothly hiding his previous slip up.

He gestured her to lean closer.

Her brown eyes watched as he reached at the back of his pant pocket and took out a thin wooden stick.

"Its the beauty of magic," he whispered in her ears; and then laughed loudly slipping back the stick before anyone noticed.

_Okay please review ...more coming shortly_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As always thanks to my reviewers and disclaimer is still the same 

Story so far: - _Her brown eyes watched as he reached at the back of his pant pocket and took out a thin wooden stick. _

"_Its the beauty of magic," he whispered in her ears; and then laughed loudly slipping back the stick before anyone noticed. _

Magical Memories- Chapter Four

Lynn not being able to hide her astonishment let out a gasp. That was it. She needed her answers now! As though reflecting her internal struggle the lights in the cafe flickered on cue.

James stopped in mid laughter to look at her with widened eyes. " Hey, you okay?" he asked. "I was just joking you know," he said, reaching out to reassure her.

She shook her head from side to side, and brushed his hand off. "Where did you get that stick?" she asked her voice trembling slightly. If it was any other time, she would have laughed at herself for the double meaning of her word. But she couldn't find humour any more. She didn't know why she was feeling the emotional turmoil but it was something about seeing the stick and thinking about her own that caused her to be restless. It was almost like her mind was screaming to get her life back. A life ...where she knew her parents. Where she could relate to the words they said before running to look it up in a dictionary.

"Lynn, I ," James started again. But was stopped by Lynn raising her hand.

" James, Please listen to me, before you say anything I want to show you something," she said, trying to speak calmly.

James nodded. With a deep sigh she dug in her knapsack and from the last zipper behind her books, she pulled out a stick that looked almost the same as his.

James's eyes widened even further. " How.." he started. But she stopped him again.

Without any more hesitation from her heart regarding James, she started to tell him the story; of her waking up in the hospital bed, and not remembering anything. She told him how she felt connected with her stick, and how seeing his she knew he knew something.

By the end of it, she thought she saw James's eyes moisten for a moment. "So please James. If you know anything; anything at all, will you tell me? I want my life back," she finished, her voice cracking at the end.

They shared a quiet moment before he reached out and grasped her hand, making her look up.

"Do you know how long I have waited for you to trust me? Lynn I can't tell you how hard it has been for me to wait for you to come to me. There is so much that I have to tell you. So much you should know.." he stopped, as though pondering on his words himself.

She squeezed his hand, and smiled at him briefly. Her anxiety had calmed down considerably as he started talking. It was as though her soul knew he was saying the truth. It wasn't like the time in the hospital where she felt like she had to hide certain aspects of herself.

"So you will tell me then?"

" I will but you have to patient with me."

"How Patient? You do know red heads and patience isn't really a combination that happens all that much don't you?" she asked, jokingly pointing at her head.

James laughed out loud. " You know you may have forgotten who you are but you are still the same girl I l.." he stopped

" What?"

"Same girl I liked" he said. But she knew he wasn't saying what he wanted to say.

"Well I am glad."

They both came to an unsaid understanding of leaving it for now.

"So you want to start telling me what you know?"

"Where do I start..." he said, his fingers tapping the table.

"How about you start by telling me what those sticks actually are..."

"Never lose target do you?" he chuckled.

"Never!" she said, chuckling herself, at the double innuendo of his word.

"Well we have to go somewhere more private. Follow me." He said, grabbing both their stuff and holding her hand to pull her up from her seat, and started dragging out the building before she could protest.

"Slow Down a little will you? My legs aren't as long as yours!" she said, panting slightly trying to keep up with him.

He was going towards the football fields which was empty at the moment.

He let her go when they reached the grass. She huffed and he laughed.

"I thought you wanted to know this as soon as possible," he asked, with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Yea . But not at the expense of having a heart attack at the tender age of eighteen thanks."

Their eyes met and they both burst out laughing. After few moments, James took out his stick again.

"This Lynn is a wand that is owned by a witch or a wizard," he said, his tone never losing the seriousness it was trying to convey.

She expected him to start laughing again. Any moment now. But he kept looking at her with the same serious impression. It almost felt like he was reading her mind.

" You should always trust your heart, you know," he said, after a moment.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked.

" It was on your face. Your heart knows what I am saying is true but your mind is unwilling to believe it. Perhaps some demonstration might help with that," He seemed to say the last bit almost to himself.

"Do you see that red mitten lying on the other side?" he asked her pointing to a mitten that must have been left behind by a student.

She nodded.

He pointed his wand at it and said. "Accio Red Mitten" and there right before her eyes it came zooming to him.

She gasped for the second time that day. "How did you do that?"

" I am wizard," he said, simply. " You can do that too,"

"I can?" she asked hesitantly fingering her own wand that she had taken out in the process.

"Lets try shall we," he said and pointed at his own hat. "We will try shorter distance first. You try to hold the wand like this," he said showing her the posture "and say 'Accio Hat' just really concentrate on wanting to get it"

She nodded mutely and followed his stance. "Accio Hat" she said, mimicking his words, but nothing happened.

She gave him a questioning look.

"Try again" he said simply, nodding at her with encouragement. "And Concentrate!"

"Accio Hat!" she cried again, squinting her eyes in concentration. But the hat remained painfully still, on James's head.

"Again!" he said.

Third time would be a charm right? She thought to herself. "Accio Hat!" she shouted loudly, squinting her eyes in concentration. Nothing. There was no movement from Harry's hat. Frustration like never before started to grip her mind again. What was she thinking? Magic? Witches? Wizards? They were not real. How could she really believe James? He was probably a good magician or something. But you did have a wand Lynn Whitby. Her mind reminded her. She sighed in frustration.

"I am no witch James!" she yelled out loud. "I don't know what I am. I obviously got this wand from someone else during my time prior to the hospital. You have the wrong person."

James listened as she ranted. His arms folded and his eyes blazing with a kind of passion she had hardly in any other 19 year old. It was as though he was mad at her for not getting it.

"I am sorry" she kept going." I am sorry I disappointed you. But I am not the person you think I am. I am no Witch! I am just an ordinary person with pink walls in her bedroom, and an only child of a lovely couple." She cried, her shoulders hunching slightly, trying her best to stop the sob that threatened to overwhelm her.

James had somehow gotten closer to her while a little rant cause suddenly his arms were around her and he was hugging her close to him, whispering soothing words in her ears. She clung on to him, somehow a feeling of safety surrounded her in his arms. "Shhh. Lynn Shhh, I am not mad at you. How can I be? I am just mad at the piece of shit who did this to you. And if you are no witch, how did the field lights turn on on their own? And let me tell you it wasn't me." He continued whispering.

She looked up from his shoulder and indeed the field was now lit with bright lights. She gasped for the third time that day and looked into his green eyes, her own still shining with tears.

"You hate pink and you are anything but ordinary," he said putting his fingers on her lips to keep her from protesting. " Shhh...I know you. Your favourite colour is green. Emerald to be exact. You have parents who love you and you have five brothers who have been looking all over for you. How can you find your real identity with a false name that you have been carrying around? You are not Lynn Whitby, Your name is Ginny Weasley. And I am not James Evans. My name is Harry Potter."

_Well hope that was long enough hehe...Please Review More to come next week!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers! I do appreciate all the feed back =)

_Story So far: __"You hate pink and you are anything but ordinary," he said putting his fingers on her lips to keep her from protesting. " Shhh...I know you. Your favourite colour is green. Emerald to be exact. You have parents that love you and you have five brothers who have been looking all over for you. How can you find your real identity with a false name that you have been carrying around? You are not Lynn Whitby, Your name is Ginny Weasley. And I am not James Evans. My name is Harry Potter."_

Magical Memories-Chapter Five

"Hermione, she does not remember anything!" said a frustrated Harry Potter to his best friend on the other line. He was at the moment sitting on his bed in his one room apartment that he had rented and calling his best friends in England. He had to wait till early morning due to the time difference.

"I can't begin to tell you the blank look she had on her face when I told her, her own name...when I told her my name" he let out a loud sigh.

"Harry Harry you knew you couldn't expect a miracle! We are still working on the exact implications of the curse," Hermione said from the other end. "And you really shouldn't have told her your names yet,"

" I know I know. But you know for once in my life I hoped that my name would bring some recognition in her eyes. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing." His voice was almost down to whisper now, thinking back to the previous day's events. Ginny's eyes looking up at his own, more lost than ever before. He could tell she trying desperately to believe him, but there was no sense of recognition in her eyes. It was simply a name to her. His heart broke as he remembered her trying to reassure him that she would remember. Reassure Him!. That was supposed to be his job! He held her and promised her he would help her remember. She had returned the hug, but he could feel her insecurities in her gesture. Then she had mumbled about being late for her ride and ran from the field. From him. His thoughts were interrupted again by his best friend's voice yelling out his name from the receiver.

"Harry!Harry! Harry James Potter talk to me if you are there!" she shouted.

Harry almost laughed at her using his full name. " I am here Hermione."

"Harry listen. At least we know that she still has magic in her. She remembers the wand is something important. Harry you listen to me. There is still hope."

"I know Hermione. I am just...I almost obliviated her to spare her from the loss I saw in her eyes. And before you say anything, I know I shouldn't even have thought about something like that but..." he stopped, running his fingers through his hair.

Although his friend couldn't see him, she could understand what was going through the mind of her best friend.

" Hang in there Harry," she finally said, "we will get through this together. Here Ron just got back talk to him."

Harry waited for her to transfer the phone to his other best friend. " HARRY! MATE DON"T WORRY. MY SISTER IS A WEASLEY. SHE WILL REMEMBER" he heard his friend shouting at the other end. He still hadn't gotten the hang of telephones. "Ron, Harry can hear you just fine even if you don't scream on top of your lungs"

He chuckled hearing Hermione's voice correcting him. " Yea Ron, look I have to go to class. I will be okay. I will call you later okay?" he told his best mate.

"Yea, okay Harry. You take care," came Ron's voice at a much normal tone, followed by a click at the other end.

He kept the receiver and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Lynn Whitby was having a hard time to go down and sit with her parents for breakfast. She knew she couldn't ask them anything yet. Questions like, were they really her parents? According to James, they certainly weren't! But James wasn't James, no he was Harry, and she was Ginny!. Ginny Weasley, she said to herself trying the name out. Why couldn't she remember?! Who could she trust?

She knew Christy Whitby was a very caring person. She knew she cared for her like any mother would their daughter. But Mark was a different question. It was not that he did not care for her, but on certain days it was almost as though he was trying to avoid her. For some reason her sixth sense never allowed her to trust him completely. And then there was James, no Harry she corrected herself again. She took out her wand and held it. To any one else it was just a stick. But Harry had told her she that she was a witch. A witch. Witches weren't looked at fondly in the literature she had read last night. Except perhaps, the story she had read about the wizard of oz. But those characters were nothing like her. She wasn't ugly like the green witch nor was she dazzling the like the good witch. They were purely fiction. (A/N- I am amiling here here)

But somewhere in her heart she knew she had to trust Harry. His words had been so genuine, like a true friend. She glanced at her bedroom door for any sign from her guardians. She walked up and closed the door. She smiled at the advantages of being a girl. Making certain no one would walk in on her, she held up her wand and rubbed her fingers over it. Why can't I do this? she thought to herself. She then lifted it and pointed at her dresser. She looked at the red nail polish sitting on the counter and concentrated hard before muttering the spell, "Accio NailPolish". She closed her eyes and wished hard for the object to fly to her, just like the mitten had flown towards Harry . She opened her eyes one at a time, peeking to see if the objects still remained at her dresser. She squealed in surprise at what lay before her. Not only was the red nail polish that she wanted at her feet, but also all the other nail polishes were scattered all around her.

"Guess I should have been more specific on the colour," she said, looking at the collection. And then it happened, her heart felt lighter than it had in days. She started laughing; slowly at first, but then literally "clutching her stomach howling". Her entire body shook with happiness. A quiet knock made her take a moment's break.

"Alright there hun?" asked Christy.

"Yea I am fine," she managed in between her giggles. Christy probably thought she was off her rocker anyway. But life had finally started to look up. She couldn't wait to tell Harry.

Okay Please Review... more to come soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers as always  I was in the mood to write today so you get a two updates on the same day!

Magical Memories – Chapter Six

"No you are saying it wrong Lynn. Its "Wingardium Leviosa" not "Winardium" ," said Harry, smiling slightly when Ginny made a face at him for his correction. He often wondered how she picked up the horrible Canadian accent. It was as though she was a native from here and not British at all. Then again Hermione had told him that brains had the ability to adapt fast during desperate situations.

It had been a week since Ginny had discovered she could "accio" her nail polish to herself. He remembered the morning when her smiling face had beckoned him out of his depressed state. She was all giddy with excitement when she recited her morning's experiment to him. His heart had pounded heavily with her every word. Hermione was right. There was still hope. Perhaps Ginny did not trust him completely, but she was willing to learn. And he was glad. And in some ways he was glad she did not trust that easily. Ron and the auror department were still investigating the people who had taken her in. It was difficult to track because of the distance, and governments. Canadian Government seemed to have a very secure privacy protection plan for its citizens. Ron trusted Harry to watch out for her until they found a lead. He sighed and watched Ginny try again.

They had both decided to practice twice a week to see how much Ginny could learn, or better remember. So far other than accidental magic there hadn't been any luck on the remembrance department but much to her own chargin,she had mastered the accio charm. They were careful around students, and Harry only had to remind Ginny once to use "james", and that was the first day she had told him about the accio. They had to especially be cautious around Tai. Ginny felt bad about leaving him out, but they both agreed that it was the best thing to do, given the current situation. That is why, they could only practice two days a week, because it was the only two days when they shared a break without Tai. And it was during this time Harry felt a strange sort of anguish in his heart as he watched Ginny in her unguarded moments.

Her mannerism still very much like the woman he loved; the way she laughed lifting her head upward and her eyes crinkling around the corners, the way she read, biting her lips when something was causing her difficulty, the way she moved lighting up the room with her smile, where ever she went. He watched her as her eyes focused on the cushion they were practising on. Those brown eyes, which he had once thought to have almost lost forever.

Her red hair was tied back in a pony tail, reminding him of a time in DA where she had stood almost in this same pose. It was during these times where he had to force himself to remember that it wasn't that same Ginny who was standing in front of him. It was Ginny, who did not know who she was; who was trying to discover herself, who if truth were to be told was both Lynn and Ginny, as she was living her life with dual identity, she was a woman who was not in love with him. His heart seemed to tighten at his last thought and he brushed it away hurriedly. He had not told Ginny about them dating. He had told her they had been good friends. And after a long glance at him, she seemed to have been satisfied with that response.

"James Look!" Ginny's voice interrupted him out of his reverie. She had done it. The cushion was now floating in front of her.

"Well done," he told, her in the best teacher voice he could muster.

Ginny giggled. " O shush, Harry," she said, while sticking her tongue out at him. Harry noticed she tried to use his real name when they were alone. He didn't mind. He had missed hearing it from her voice.

He grinned at her. " Now is that the way you talk to your superiors young lady?" he asked, trying to impersonate their potion's master from Hogwarts.

"No, that's the way I talk to self-righteous prats!" she retorted. They both shared a laugh at this comeback. Harry noticed her eyes light up as she laughed. That was one of things that had drawn him towards her in the first place. Her eyes seemed to tell stories of her heart in these unguarded moments. He stared at her mesmerized, without being able to stop himself.

It was her voice again that caused him to avert his eyes to a different direction. "Umm do I have something on my face?" she asked, suddenly realizing that he wasn't laughing with her, when she noticed him staring.

Harry was beyond embarrassed. She had caught him staring, and unabashedly so. You continue this and you will put a Weasley blush to shame. He told himself. " Umm, no Lynn, nothing I just remembered something. Sorry," he mumbled some jibberish quickly, hoping she would not ask him about the subject. She had asked him to call her by Lynn until she fully regained back her true identity, and he had obliged.

She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly and he shrugged. " You know Harry, I know you are helping me and everything, but I am here if you need to talk as well. I mean, I just noticed you have been drifting off into space for many a times these past few days....and it kind of worries me. I hope everything is okay?" she asked, sounding concerned.

Harry smiled at her. She still had Ginny's caring heart to the core. " I am okay, really. Just a bit home sick I think, but thanks. I really appreciate that,"

Ginny waved him off with her hand. " Don't even go there Harry. What you are doing for me is nothing compared to it. And besides true friends never really measure their friendship and keep count do they?" she said. Harry knew it was a rhetorical question and she did not want an answer. So he simply nodded, while they continued packing the equipment that mostly consisted of pieces of furniture that they had used for practise.

"And speaking of being home sick," Harry could detect a sense of mischievousness creep into her tone, so he prepared his ears. "Yeah?" he asked.

"It is February," she said, emphasizing the month, " any one special that you are homesick about," she asked waggling her perfectly shaped eyebrows at him. Her hands rested on her hips. There was something terribly "Ginnylike" about that posture. The irony of the situation made him laugh.

After a few more moments, of her scrutiny, he stopped and sighed. "I ..." he started, trying to find the words without giving anything away.

Almost as though she could sense his discomfort, she raised her hand to stop him. " I am only joking Harry. I know its personal, you don't have to share if you don't want to."

" I do want to," Harry said, looking her directly in the eyes, " I do Lynn, but I can't , not yet. Will you trust me on this?" He requested her softly.

She held his gaze for a few moments before nodding, and looking away. The rest of the packing was done in silence.

"Harry?" she asked as they both headed for the door.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at her while leaning against the door frame.

Ginny was quiet for a few moments, before she spoke up again. " Did she...I mean did she have something to with me losing my memory?" she asked in a quiet voice still looking at the floor.

Harry looked at her, and his mind screamed to tell her the truth. But Hermione had advised him not to tell her any more than he had to. She had to remember some things herself. He reached out and gave her shoulder a small squeeze. "Something like that," he said, barely in a whisper that she could catch, before heading out the door.

_Alright Please Review...Next Chap will focus more on her newly acquired parents, stay tuned! _


End file.
